Austin
by Lexa Kenzie
Summary: What happens when Nick finaly meets his match. Then finds out who she is.


The music in the club was pounding as Nick Stokes took a long drag on his beer. It had been a crazy week and he was glad to have to night off. Nick leaned back against the bar and scanned the crowed. Just as the song "Save a horse, ride a Cowboy" started playing Nick noticed someone he hadn't seen before. She was tall and was wearing skin tight low riders and a tank top, along with black cowboy boots. Her hair was shoulder length and under the lights of the club looked a deep red. She leaned over and whispered something to the girl with her before getting up and making her way over to the bar.

Nick watched her as he drained the rest of his beer. The woman moved to stand next to Nick as she ordered her drink. After a minuet she turned and looked at him. Nick gave her his best smile and ordered himself another beer. As he turned to scan the crowed again he noticed the red head's friend get up and leave with some guy.

"I think your friend just ditched you." said Nick as he gestured to the exit. The woman turned and watched as her friend waved before walking out.

"Great and she's the one who asked me to go out tonight." the woman shook her head and laughed.

"I'm Nick by the way."

"Austin." replied the red head.

"So you from around here?" asked Nick.

"I just moved here from DC."

Nick paid for both their drinks and got a smirk from the girl. Ok this is going good thought Nick.

"So where in Texas are you from?"

"Let me guess the accent gave me away?"

"Yeah."

"I'm from Dallas."

"Been there a few times. My grandparents had a place out side Austin, spent summers there as a kid."

"Let me guess that's where you got your name?"

"Yeah it was either that or Paris. I'm glad they decided on Austin."

After that the conversation kept going. Nick bought a few more rounds of beers then asked Austin if she wanted a ride home. Once in the parking lot Nick couldn't help but make a move. He was surprised when she leaned into the kiss. One thing led to another and soon Nick had Austin pined against his truck. Nick couldn't believe his luck that a woman like this would want him. Fifteen minuets later, Nick strugled to open his front door and still hold onto Austin. Once they were in the house Nick led the way to his bedroom.

The next morning Austin woke before Nick and slipped out of his bed. Hunting around for her stuff she dressed and headed out into the living room. She pulled out her cell phone and called her friend. "Hey, Jen can you come pick me up? Yeah I'm at his place." Austin gave the address and put her phone back in her purse. Looking around at the photos Nick had one stood out. "Oh hell." moaned Austin. She then grabbed her bag and got the hell out of there.

When Nick woke up he reached out to where Austin should have been. Sitting up Nick called out her name. When he got no response he pulled on his shorts and headed out into the living room. Finding nothing he dropped onto the couch. Running his hand over his face he couldn't believe how this had turned out. After how good the night had gone Nick couldn't believe she would just walk out on him. "I should have gotten her number." mumbled Nick as made his way to the bathroom

"Man Warrick she was amazing. Red hair and the greenest eyes I've ever seen." Nick closed his locker and leaned against it.

"You always did go for redheads." Warrick chuckled.

"Man I should have gotten her number."

"You have got it bad my friend."

"Yeah tell me about it."

Everyone was gathered waiting for assignments when Grissom walked in with a young woman behind him. Nick had his back to the door so he didn't see them walk in.

"Everyone I would like you to meet the newest member of the team." Nick still didn't turn around. "This is my daughter Austin Gibbs." Nick spun around so fast he was surprised his neck didn't snap. Warrick looked from Nick to Austin and back again. This was going to be good he thought.

"Daughter." sputtered Nick. He was still having trouble believing the woman he had spent last night was standing there in front of him.

"Yes Nick my daughter." Grissom seemed amused by Nick's reaction. "I thought Catherine already told all of you?"

"I did, but Nick wasn't paying attention." By now everyone in the room was watching Nick to see what he would do next. Austin for her part was looking anywhere but at Nick.

"Ok Catherine, Warrick, Sara you have a DB on Hasting Drive." Grissom handed the sheet to Catherine. "Nick you and Austin are with me." Grissom handed Austin the paper and headed out of the room. Austin followed behind wishing the floor would open up and swallow her hole. Nick just sat there dumbstruck.

"Hey Nicky you going with them or what?" asked Sara. Warrick finally bust out laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Sara and Catherine.

"You want to tell them buddy or should I?" asked Warrick. Nick gave him a dirty look and left the room.

"Want to fill us in Warrick?" asked Sara.

"Just put it this way Nick knows Austin a little better than the rest of us." Sara and Catherine exchanged confused looks.

"Oh my god they did didn't they?" asked Catharine.

"Several time from what Nick told me."

"This is going to be interesting." Said Sara as the trio headed out on their case.

The ride to the crime scene found Nick in the back seat trying to not say anything that could cost him his job. Instead he listened to Grissom's and Austin's conversation.

"How's your mother taking your move out here?"

Austin gave a bitter laugh. "You're kidding right? She stopped talking to me the moment I told her. I think she's still pissed I chose your career path and not hers."

"I can't believe she's still mad that you didn't join the Navy."

"I know you think the 4 years I put in at NCIS would have made her happy."

They pulled in fount of the crime scene and Nick jumped out. He needed to put some distance between them.

"Nick you take the perimeter, we'll take inside." Nick got to work but had problems keeping his mind on the job.

An hour later Nick was finishing up when he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. He couldn't help but jump. He heard Austin giggle behind him. Turning he saw her standing there with her arms crossed across her chest looking at him with that smirk of hers. "Sorry Cowboy but I called your name like 5 times." she giggled again and shook her head at him.

"I just finished out here. Found a few foot prints but not much else." Nick took a deep breath before continuing. "You didn't have to leave this morning."

"I was planning on leaving you a note."

"What stopped you?" asked Nick.

"I saw a certain photo in your living room and realized you were "The Nick" that my dad always talked about. I guess I freaked out." Austin looked at Nick she was about to say more but Grissom called out to them.

"Guess we better go see what he wants." said Nick as he walked past her. Austin sighed and followed him. After talking to Brass and packing up all their gear they headed back to the lab. Before Nick could climb into the rig Austin put a hand onto his arm.

"Nick we still need to talk about this."

"I know. How about after shift?"

Austin smiled at Nick and got into the rig herself.

Two hours later Austin was sorting through the various objects they had collected from the scene. Stretching Austin started to feel the stress of the day catch up to her. She attempted to rub some of the tension out of her neck when she felt two strong hands come to rest on her shoulders. She dropped her own hands and gave a small moan as Nick began to massage her sore muscles. After a few minuets she felt Nick stop but was pleased when he placed a kiss on the back of her neck.

"Get any where with all this junk?" asked Nick as he came to stand next to her.

"I found trace amounts of blood on a few pieces I sent them to DNA. As well as some kind of white powder I sent that to trace. Until they come up with something I'm pretty much stuck." Austin looked over at Nick. "Any luck with the prints?"

"Not yet." Nick couldn't help but run his fingers along her arm. He smiled when he saw her shiver. "How about we put this stuff away and I'll buy you lunch?'

Austin smiled back at Nick. "Sounds like a plan."

After letting Grissom know they were leaving Nick and Austin headed out to the rig. They passed Warrick on the way. "Hey were are you two going?"

"Food run, want anything?" asked Nick.

"No I'm good." Warrick winked at Nick and continued down the hallway.

"You told him didn't you?" asked Austin.

"It's not like I thought I was going to see you again. Knowing Warrick he told Catherine and Sara that's why I reacted the way I did in briefing."

As they reached Nicks truck Austin tried to give him a glare and act like she was mad. "Great so by the end of the night the entire lab should know we're sleeping together."

Nick looked around before coming in close to Austin. "I guess that means you don't want this to be a one night stand then?" asked Nick his drawl thicker than usual.

Austin leaned in and kissed Nick deeply. "What do you think Cowboy?"

"I think I'm not going to be getting a lot of sleep anymore."

When Nick and Austin got back to the lab they headed for the break room with their food. Sara and Catherine were already there chatting about their case. Both woman looked up and smiled at Nick and Austin.

"So Austin how's your first night going?" asked Catherine.

"Good. I haven't come up with much yet." Nick pulled out a chair for Austin and sat down next to her. Nick reached over and grabbed a few chips from Austin's lunch and smiled at her dirty look.

"So Nicky when are you two going to let Grissom know your dating?" asked Catherine bluntly. Boy would she love to be a fly on the wall when it happens.

"I don't know." Nick looked at Austin then back at Catherine.

"You're going to have to tell him sometime. Especially if you two continue to make out in the parking lot." replied Catherine. Nick moaned and leaned back into the chair. Austin giggled at Nick and poked him in the arm. Nick just glared at her.

Catherine couldn't help but laugh. Nick was in over his head this time. She knew Austin would be good for Nick; Catherine just wasn't sure how Grissom would take it all. Catherine got a page and left the two alone.

"So want to tell me why you're afraid to tell my dad about us?" asked Austin.

"I'm not afraid. It's just I have a bit of a reputation around here for being a playboy." Nick looked at Austin with a pained expression on his face. "Most of it isn't true. I have dated a lot of women but when I'm with a woman I'm only with her." Austin reached over and put Nick's hand.

"Nick I'm not worried about what people will say. Believe me I have a bit of a reputation back in DC." Nick looked a little confused. "Back there I was one of only a handful of female agents that reached the level I had. To get to that level I had to be tougher than the guys. I had to be stronger and smarter than them. In the process I got a reputation of being a real bitch ice princess." Austin just shrugged and continued. "It's one reason why I left and came out here to Vegas."

"I can't see you being an ice princess." Nick gave Austin a look that said it all. "From my experience your pretty hot darlin'" Austin giggled at Nick and picked up the rest of her sandwich.

The rest of the shift went fast. The evidence turned out some useful information and by the end of shift they had a suspect in custody.

Austin was just closing her locker when Nick walked into the room. "Hey darlin want to get breakfast?"

"Sure." replied Austin. She grabbed a seat on one of the benches and waited for Nick to grab his stuff. Five minuets later and they were on their way out the door. On the way they bumped into Grissom.

"Heading home?" asked Grissom.

"Nick and I are going to breakfast first then I'm going to tackle some unpacking." replied Sara. Grissom looked at his daughter then at Nick.

"Is there something you two want to tell me?" asked Grissom.

"Can we do this in privet?" asked Nick. Grissom led the way to his office. After they shut the door Nick took a deep breath.

"Austin and I met the other night at a club. I had no idea she was your daughter till last night at shift." Nick ran his hand through his short hair. "We hit it off real well and we decided to see each other exclusively."

Grissom had to hold back a laugh at the look at Nicks face. He looked so uncomfortable standing there. Austin on the other hand had a smirk on her face and was leaning up against the door with her arms crossed across her chest.

"So what your saying is you're sleeping with my daughter?" Grissom couldn't help himself. It wasn't often he messed with his people but this was just one of those times.

"Uh, look Grissom it's not like that. I really like Austin and I want to make this work." Nick almost looked like he was going to be sick. This was totally out of character for Nick. Austin seemed to be very amused by how Nick was acting. Finally Grissom let out a laugh.

"Nick its ok just keep it professional on the job ok." Nick looked relieved then back to nervous.

"Ok." was all he could get out.

"Let's go Cowboy I'm starved." Austin reached out and dragged a confused Nick out to the parking lot.


End file.
